User blog:ThanatosP/Squads, construction - deconstruction.
'Squads are how we as Summoners express ourselves. A squad is a team of units we raise, evolve and in a way perform with. One can say that each and every single Summoners squad is a work of art.' Our lives depends on how well the squad is composed, each and every single squad has an objective to meet and each unit selected and tailored to fit in and synergise. A squad is not about dumping random units or just putting all your 7* in. Care should be taken to build a well oiled war machine. So what are the major roles to be filled in a squad? Without considering resistances, an ideal squad should contain *A Crit buffer (Crit rate/chance, Crit damage) *A Spark buffer (Spark damage, Spark vulnerability) *BB management (BC drop rate, BC on spark, BC on crit, BC boost over X turns, BC boost, BB gauge fill rate) *Mitigation *Status management (Either nullified or cleanses not essential for all contents but required in most end game content) Seeing that a team like such should suffice. However this is not an ideal team. Most summoners can easily spot the conflict in this setup 3 units share a similar buff that can get over riden but each other. Claire and Feeva all have a similar buff thats is BC/HC drop rate. Of course, with so many different units now one can easily changed out Griel and Feeva for more end-game content optimised units. But this time around let's build a squad in a different manner. 'Method 1: Squad building, favourtism style.' So how does this method works? It works by essentially choosing your leader. Certain leaders have unique requirements say Quiad, requires 5 different element units in his team, (so do Michele) others uses single element like Kikuri and the majority out ther have no restrictions! One of my favourite units to build around is Ultor. So to build a generic squad I need the 5 classes I stated above. I used to go with Elimo (mitigation) Zedus (spark) Kira (crit) and Feeva (BC/HC drop). In which my friend can be virtually anyone as all by buffs are covered. Until Alim came along to screw around. So to push trick encourage us to try new units, Alim went ahead and did something. They nerfed BC/HC drop rate. (Scrambles to summon gate to get Medina and Bestie, attempt failed). Anyway this essentially makes the once game changing meta Feeva, almost useless in end game content (still usable in normal quests though).Lucky me was that I also have a Kikuri, so Kikuri takes over Feeva done. Also notice that my squad set up has 5 elements lacking earth, so technically I get bring any rainbow unit leader and my squad can still benefit from the full buff. Anyway, moving on Alim decided that screwing around increasing the challenge of end-game content would be more optimal in keeping people interested in the game and gemming for summons. So in came the multi-element bosses, multi-element multi-part raid bosses and FG bosses like Grand Jelly damn Jelly. So we now also need multi element buffers, like Shida, Lucca, Fiora, Quiad etc etc and Posion inflict or Curse inflict units like Fadhal, Tora, Kikuri, Edea etc etc. And we have a problem with end game contents whacking us like butter sticks so we need defensive units, status nulls, burst healers and HoT units. The plethora of units that one have to bring becomes endless (pun intended). But with careful planning one can eventually make a team which can fit everything! This marks the end of this blog post! It will be continued! Method 2! I'm sorry for the hasty ending but I should have been sleeping while typing this. Tried to play BFJP and it kept force closing.... I got Rize and Tazer for my first 2 summons though ^^. Libera's rate up is later today at JST 15:00, at which would be GMT +8's 1600 which would be server reset! Will be back by then to continue on this and my BFJP journey! Category:Blog posts